Terimakasih, Lily
by ashimie
Summary: for SNAPE DAY!; Severus Snape tak pernah menyangka bahwa pada ulang tahunnya kali ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Lily di taman bermain tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Mereka mengobrol mengenang masa kecil mereka. Kado termanis yang pernah Severus miliki.


DISCLAIMER : I own nothing, but the plot. Semua tokoh dan mantra di dalam fanfic ini adalah resmi kepunyaan Mrs. JK Rowling. Ilustrasi gambar resmi kepunyaan _findmymind_ (findmymind{dot}deviantart{dot}com[slash]art[slash]Severus-Snape-133080216). Di sini saya hanya meminjam semuanya untuk mengapresiasikan ide semata.

Membaca fanfic ini tidak dipungut biaya apapun, alias gratis. Tidak ada niatan komersil untuk fic ini. Hanya sebagai media bersenang-senang saja.

Warning: cerita ini mungkin cukup klise. agak aneh. typo. daaaan, OOC. diharapkan untuk berhati-hati. Don't like don't read.

A/N : fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka meramaikan SNAPE DAY! yang jatuh tiap tanggal 9 januari.

Anggap Profesor Snape tidak meninggal setelah digigit nagini.

Summary : Severus Snape tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Lily di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini. Mereka mengobrol dan mengenang masa kecil mereka di taman bermain dekat Spinner's End, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kado termanis yang pernah Severus terima.

**TERIMAKASIH, LILY.**

9 Januari.

Tak ada yang spesial dengan hari ini.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Severus Snape kembali bergelut di dalam perpustakaan mini di rumahnya yang terletak pada salah satu sudut Spinner's End. Ia duduk di belakang meja santainya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoreskan sebuah pena bulu yang digenggamnya ke atas sebuah buku, yang beberapa minggu yang lalu hanyalah sebuah buku kosong, tetapi kini hampir seluruhnya berisi tulisan tangannya.

Ya, Severus Snape sedang mencoba mengisi hari-harinya dengan menumpahkan seluruh ilmu yang ia miliki ke dalam beberapa buku kosong di hadapannya.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu semenjak perang besar di Hogwarts. Beberapa kejadian menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan telah menghiasi hidupnya. Merubah dunianya. Tetapi ia meninggalkan semuanya dan memilih untuk berada di sini, mencoba mengasingkan diri dari dunia sihir, berada di tempat ia dibesarkan dalam kekalutan sebuah keluarga kecil, rumah orang tuanya, tempat ia akan menikmati kesendiriannya, lagi.

Entah sudah berapa buku yang ia tulis, dan sudah tak dapat lagi dihitung berapa tetes tinta yang ia goreskan. Namun ia tetap menikmatinya, menuliskan sesuatu yang sudah ada dalam benaknya cukup lama.

Seperti menulis sebuah diari panjang, Severus menikmati tiap momen ia mengisi lembar-lembar kosong tersebut. Cukup banyak penemuannya yang sama sekali tak pernah ia beritahu siapapun. Kondisinya sebagai agen ganda dalam misi belasan tahun itu memaksanya untuk tidak menguraikan penemuannya ke atas kertas. Terlalu riskan, dan sensitif. Semua itu ia lakukan hanya demi sebuah peran yang ia jaga dengan sebuah alasan, Lily.

Severus Snape tahu bahwa saat ia menerima misi itu hanya berdasarkan egonya yang terlalu tinggi, buta karena sebuah rasa yang menyesakkan relung hatinya. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, ia harus membayarnya mahal.

Tetapi itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan. Melihat anak Lily tumbuh besar bersama mata hijau favoritnya begitu menyenangkan, walaupun harus terbungkus fisik yang sangat mirip musuh bebuyutannya. Terkadang ada rasa benci setiap kali melihat penampilan fisik anak itu. Rasa benci yang membakarnya karena teringat James Potter, orang yang merenggut Lily darinya. Tetapi mata hijau terang itu mampu menghapus segala rasa bencinya. Mata itu selalu dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

_Mata Lily_, itu yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Dan setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan anak Lily, ia merasa sama saja seperti menghadapi egonya sendiri. Ada rasa rindu, bersalah, menyesal, benci, bahagia, damai, dan sedih. Semua perasaan itu bergejolak dan meluap-luap. Tetapi ia harus selalu sadar dengan posisinya saat itu, serta peran yang harus ia jaga. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi baiknya di hadapan anak itu. Tak ayal, salah tingkahnya selalu malah membuat anak tersebut semakin membencinya.

Sedih? Tentu saja.

Tetapi itu jauh lebih baik baginya ketimbang anak tersebut tau apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga ia harus menjalani nasib mengerikan. Selalu ada rasa bersalah kepada anak itu. Tetapi juga selalu karena anak itu adalah anak Lily.  
Ya, Lily selalu dapat memberikannya motivasi untuk tetap bertahan.

Namun kini semua berubah. Anak Lily tersebut telah menjadi seorang pahlawan dunia sihir. _The Choosen One._ Ia telah mengalahkan _The Dark Lord_, seseorang yang sempat menguasai dunia sihir dalam masa kegelapan. Dari membencinya, kini anak itu sangat baik kepadanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Severus turut memerankan andil besar untuk kemenangan pihak baik. Ia merawat Severus, memulihkan nama baiknya, dan memperjuangkan _Orde of Merlin, First Class_ untuknya. Anak itu kini mengaguminya. Dan tak jarang mengatakan bahwa Severus-lah yang lebih pantas disebut pahlawan dunia sihir. Tapi tidak bagi Severus.

Setelah segala kesalahannya selama ini?

Setelah ia merenggut kebahagiaan dan memberikan nasib buruk kepada anak itu?

Setelah semua perbuatan menyebalkannya kepada anak itu?

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak.

Anak itu terlalu tinggi menilainya. Ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Seorang Severus Snape tidak lebih dari seorang egois yang telah menjadi Pelahap Maut. Seorang yang seharusnya mati karena gigitan ular nagini.

Sungguh, di dalam hatinya, Severus terharu dengan apa yang anak itu lakukan untuknya. Apalagi setelah semua apa yang ia perbuat kepada anak itu selama ini. Dan sekali lagi, Severus tidak ingin itu semua. Cukup baginya bahwa anak itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dunia sihir kini terlalu bising bagi Severus. Semuanya terlalu cepat berubah. Terlalu banyak perhatian yang kini diarahkan kepadanya. Severus merasa canggung dengan itu semua. Ia sudah terbiasa dalam kesendirian. Ia tidak menyukai keadaan barunya. Dan pada akhirnya Severus memilih menghindari hiruk pikuk dunia sihir. Menyendiri di rumahnya yang berada dalam lingkungan Spinner's End.

Maka, di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di kursi berlengan dekat perapian. Berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya, menulis dan membaca lagi koleksi perpustakannya. Berada dalam lingkungan muggle yang tak pernah mengenalnya. Ya, Severus menikmati ketenangan ini.

Tak terasa cuaca di luar jendela mulai mendingin seiring matahari yang mulai bergeser mengarah ke ufuk barat. Di permulaan tahun ini hampir seluruh jalan Spinner's End tertutup salju kelabu, efek dari polusi asap hitam perindustrian yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Severus Snape sudah sejak pagi tadi sibuk menulis sebuah buku ramuan tingkat lanjut yang lainnya. Entah sudah jilid keberapa yang kini ia tulis. Saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Severus meletakkan pena bulunya dan menutup buku di hadapannya. Menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan kursi besar berlengan yang sedang ia duduki. Severus mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan lelahnya.

Seketika ia kembali terbangun karena suara bising sirine pabrik tanda para buruh selesai bekerja untuk hari ini. Severus teringat akan sesuatu yang harus ia beli. Segera saja ia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari perpustakaan mini miliknya, menyambar mantel tebal di dekat pintu, dan keluar rumah memasuki dinginnya cuaca. Untung saja ada minimarket _Muggle_ tak jauh dari rumahnya. Jadi ia tak perlu jauh-jauh berjalan.

Severus memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung samping jubahnya untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Awal tahun ini begitu dingin, dan kelam. Ia semakin merapatkan kedua tangannya untuk mempertahankan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Di ujung perempatan, Severus tertegun melihat sesosok wanita yang baru saja menyeberang jalan di hadapannya. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut terurai berwarna merah gelap, memakai sebuah topi hangat dan mantel tebal berwarna coklat, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju jalanan di depannya.

_Lily?_

Severus refleks membisikkan nama itu. Ia pun melambatkan langkahnya dan menoleh, memperhatikan wanita yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Tetapi kemudian ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menenangkan gejolak hatinya.

_Wanita itu hanya mirip Lily_.

Severus mencoba mengacuhkan wanita tadi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, memasuki minimarket muggle, lalu mengambil barang yang akan ia beli, membawanya mengantri di kasir. Sore ini cukup sepi, tak banyak pelanggan minimarket yang mengantri membayar. Saat gilirannya tiba, Severus memperhatikan apa yang kasir _Muggle_ itu lakukan. Ia selalu sedikit canggung setiap kali berada di lingkungan _Muggle_, tetapi ia harus terus membiasakannya.

"Total belanjaan Anda 3 dolar 7 sen, _Sir_." Ucap kasir _Muggle_ tersebut.

Severus Snape merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang _Muggle_-nya. Lalu ia sodorkan selembar lembar uang tersebut kepada si kasir.

"Ini, _Sir_, belanjaan Anda, dan ini kembaliannya." Kasir _Muggle_ itu menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik dan uang kembalian kepada Severus.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Severus.

Ia pun segera keluar dari minimarket itu seraya memasukkan belanjaannya ke kantong bagian dalam mantelnya.

Severus kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan yang sama saat ia berangkat tadi. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, dan udara mulai bertambah dingin. Severus pun semakin mengetatkan lipatan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di ujung blok rumahnya, ia kembali melihat wanita bermantel coklat yang tadi dilihatnya. Kini wanita itu berada di seberang jalan. Melihat berulang kali ke kanan dan kiri karena kebingungan. Severus berhenti dan memperhatikannya. Wanita itu masih kebingungan mencari jalan, ia hanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri seolah memastikan sesuatu.

Tak lama wanita itu mengambil langkah ke arah sungai dekat Spinner's End. Severus pun bergegas mengikutinya.

_Hijau. Itu Lily. Iris matanya hijau, kepunyaan Lily._

Severus memang tak sengaja melihat mata wanita di seberang jalan itu tadi saat wanita tersebut masih kebingungan menemukan jalan. Tetapi kali ini Severus yakin itu Lily. Mata hijau terang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tak ragu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan yang dilalui wanita itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia sangat ingin menemui Lily, wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

_Rambut panjangnya berwarna merah, mata hijaunya jernih, dan postur tubuhnya mirip Lily. _

_Tidak! Pasti itu Lily_.

Severus pun berhati-hati mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang, ia mencoba untuk tetap menjaga jarak cukup jauh agar tak dicurigai menguntit. Severus bersembunyi saat wanita itu berhenti untuk membeli setangkai bunga di ujung blok lainnya. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga kemana wanita yang diyakininya sebagai Lily ini akan pergi.

oo000oo0000oo000oo

Lily melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memebeli bunga menuju pinggir sungai. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok pembatas. Ia sudah berkeliling Spinner's End untuk mencari sungai ini. Karena sungai inilah indikatornya untuk mencapai taman bermainnya dulu.

Sungai ini sekarang sangat kotor akibat limbah pabrik tak jauh dari sana. Ia melihat sekitar, mencoba mengorek memorinya tentang sungai ini. Dahulu sungai ini cukup bersih, ia bahkan bisa duduk dengan santai di bawah pohon rindang dipinggirnya. Tetapi pohon itu kini tidak ada, digantikan oleh tembok pembatas dan jalan setapak yang terbentang di sisi-sisi sungai.

Lily sengaja mendatangi Spinner's End. Ia ingin kembali mendatangi taman bermainnya dulu dengan Tuney, kakaknya. Lily memang memilih hari ini untuk datang, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Severus, teman terbaiknya, sahabatnya. Lily ingin bernostalgia dengan mendatangi taman bermain itu. Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Severus. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Severus disana.

Lily berdiam diri sejenak memandangi beberapa hal yang berubah dari tempat ini. Suasananya berubah. Sekeliling sungai kini begitu rapi, tak ada lagi pohon-pohon rindang dan semak-semak belukar yang berlomba untuk menutupi tepian sungai. Limbah pabrik memang telah mencemari sungai, tetapi suasana bersih masih terasa disana. Tak ada lagi tanah-tanah merah berceceran di dekat sungai, semuanya sudah rapi dan bersih. Terlihat lebih indah, tapi juga lebih menyedihkan bagi Lily. Masa kecilnya seakan hilang tanpa bekas berarti. Pohon-pohon di pinggir sungai digantikan oleh jalan setapak beralaskan bata yang kini sebagian tertutup salju kelabu.

Lily melihat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkannya dengan daratan seberang. Ia melangkah lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dulu memang ada jembatan disini, tetapi bukan jembatan seindah ini yang terbuat dari bata merah dan semen. Yah, mungkin orang-orang di sini yang telah membangunnya kembali dan memperbaikinya. Kini sungai itu cukup ramai. Padahal dulu orang-orang tak suka berada di dekat sungai itu.

Sesampainya di ujung jembatan, Lily menemukan taman bermain yang ia cari. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah taman bermain itu dengan lebih bersemangat. Ia dapat melihat bahwa taman bermain itu pun sudah berubah. Tetapi melihat taman itu berubah membuat hatinya bahagia. Pasalnya taman bermain itu kini telah diperbaiki, tidak seperti dulu saat ia masih kecil, taman bermain itu hampir ditinggalkan karena banyak mainannya yang rusak. Taman bermain itu sekarang lebih bagus dan ramai. Tetapi kali ini hanya ada beberapa anak berumur sekitar 8 sampai 12 tahun yang sedang asik bermain. Mungkin karena hari ini salju turun cukup tebal, jadi tidak banyak anak-anak yang bermain, apalagi dengan suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Terlihat beberapa jejak kaki-kaki kecil yang banyak melintasi taman itu, tanda bahwa beberapa anak lainnya telah meninggalkan taman ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lily menghampiri salah satu sudut taman yang dahulu adalah semak belukar. Kini sudut itu menjadi sudut tempat beberapa tanaman kecil tumbuh, dan ada pancuran air minum serta bangku taman didekatnya. Lily pun berhenti dan memejamkan mata. Mengenang semua kejadian yang pernah ia alami di sana. Sebuah cerita bersama Severus dan Tuney.

Lily membuka matanya melihat sudut itu. Semuanya begitu berbeda sekarang. Dulu di sudut itu ia pertama kali melihat Severus yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak dan menyebutnya 'Penyihir'. Dulu ia cukup tersinggung saat Severus berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ditambah Tuney yang malah menertawakannya.

Semua memori itu berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Persahabatannya dengan Severus, betapa baiknya Severus kepadanya, dan betapa Severus begitu berarti untuknya.

Hari ini, ia sengaja mendatangi taman ini hanya untuk mengenang masa kecilnya dulu. Dan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Severus, seorang diri.

"_Happy Birthday_, Sev." Ucap Lily.

Tak terasa senyum telah berkembang di wajahnya.

oo000oo0000oo000oo

Severus sangat terkejut mendengar suara itu.

Ia telah berdiri tepat di belakang wanita berambut merah itu. Tak jauh.

_Itu benar-benar suara Lily._

Benar-benar suara wanita yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan. Wanita yang selalu menghiasi angannya sepanjang waktu. Wanita yang ia cintai setulus hati. Wanita yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Wanita yang ingin sekali ia temui.

Kini wanita itu sedang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

_Lily._

Severus bingung harus berkata apa. Hatinya berdegup semakin kencang, ia tahu ini benar-benar Lily yang ia rindukan.

Severus mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan keterkejutannya. Ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Severus ingin memastikan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih, Lily."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tetapi kalimat itu cukup membuat wanita di hadapannya terkejut dan membalikkan badan.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Terkejut akan pertemuan aneh ini.

Severus terkejut karena dapat bertemu dengan wanita yang dirindukannya pada hari yang ia sendiri nyaris lupa. Tak ia sangka, Lily tetap mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sedangkan Lily pun terkejut karena tak disangka ia dapat bertemu dengan Severus Snape, sahabat terbaiknya. Pipinya terasa memanas karena ketahuan berada di sini. Lalu ia buru-buru menyunggingkan senyuman yang terasa kikuk.

"S..severus!"

Suasana sore itu terasa canggung. Setelah sekian lama tak pernah bertemu, pada akhirnya Severus dan Lily kini berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sev."

"Kau tidak melupakan hari ulangtahunku?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."

Severus terharu mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti ini, sudah begitu lama rasanya. Severus terlihat agak kikuk untuk menyunggingkan senyum itu.

"Terimakasih, Lils."

Lily tersenyum mendengar ucapan Severus. Ia memajukan langkahnya mendekati Severus.

"Apa kabar, Sev?"

"Aku..aku merindukanmu, Lils."

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Severus. Lily melangkah lagi sampai kehadapan Severus. Lalu memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Suara Lily bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dari kedua mata hijaunya, menetes air mata yang membasahi bahu mantel Severus.

Severus pun membalas pelukan Lily. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Pertemuan yang aneh, tetapi sangat membahagiakan bagi Severus. Akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Lily, menatap mata hijau favoritnya, memeluknya, dan mendengar suaranya. Sungguh betapa Severus telah lama menantikan momen seperti ini. Dapat bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya, cinta sejatinya.

Severus pun melepas pelukan Lily dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman. Kecanggungan di antara keduanya pun mulai mencair. Severus dan Lily mengobrol banyak hal. Semua berkisar tentang mereka dan masa kecil mereka. Mengenang masa lalu yang indah bersama Lily. Tertawa dan tersenyum mengingat kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan waktu kecil. Seolah itu adalah cerita kemarin sore.

Ya, hanya dengan Lily, Severus bisa tertawa lagi, tersenyum tanpa beban. Severus tak perlu bersandiwara ataupun menjaga imejnya di depan Lily, karena hanya di hadapan wanita ini ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Betapa bahagianya ia dapat duduk lagi bersama Lily di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini. Kesempatan yang amat langka sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Di sini tak ada James Potter yang mengganggu, tak ada Sirius Black yang memusuhinya, hanya ia dan Lily, di taman bermain ini, ditemani salju awal tahun Spinner's End. Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Matahari semakin condong ke ufuk barat, warna merah merona mulai menghiasi langit. Entah sudah berapa lama Severus mengobrol dengan Lily, ia ingin mengobati kerinduannya pada wanita yang satu ini.

Terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, di bawah sebuah pohon kenari, seorang anak perempuan kini sedang menangis, ditemani kakak laki-lakinya yang berusaha meredakan tangis adiknya. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil. Anak perempuan itu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lily pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Severus untuk menghampiri kedua anak tersebut.

"Hallo. Kenapa kau menangis, manis?" Tanya Lily seraya merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak itu, sedangkan Severus berdiri di belakangnya.

Anak itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap saja menangis.

Lily kini menatap anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa adikmu menangis?"

Anak itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi kami hanya sedang mencoba membuat boneka salju, tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu dia menangis." Jawab si kakak.

Lily tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak itu. Ia mengerti. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia memandang kedua anak itu, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Severus, menatapnya penuh arti. Lily pun mengembalikan pandangannya kepada kedua kakak adik tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu kalian membuat boneka salju lagi. Tapi kali ini kau harus berjanji tidak boleh menangis." Ucap Lily seraya mengusap pipi si adik. Anak itu pun mulai berhenti menangis.

"Sungguh, kalian akan membantu kami?" Tanya si kakak.

"Mm..hmm.." jawab Lily dengan anggukan.

"Horeeee!"

"Ayo kita mulai kumpulkan saljunya." Ajak Lily.

"Ayo, Mandy." Ajak si kakak kepada adiknya.

"Ayo, Sev!" Teriak Lily pada Severus.

Severus hanya terdiam melihat ide yang baru saja dilontarkan Lily. Ini gila. Ia tak habis pikir dengan ide Lily ini. Ia sudah tua, mana mungkin ia bermain permainan anak kecil seperti ini. Lagipula ia tidak pernah membuat boneka salju. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ingin rasanya ia menolak ide ini. Tetapi Severus seakan tidak punya kuasa, egonya mengalahkannya, ia lebih tidak ingin kehilangan waktunya bersama Lily. Maka dengan enggan ia pun mulai menggerakkan kakinya dan turut membantu Lily dan kakak beradik itu mengumpulkan salju.

Mereka bertiga kini sibuk mengumpulkan salju untuk dibentuk menjadi 3 bola salju. Kemudian bola-bola itu mereka tumpuk dari yang ukurannya paling besar ke yang ukurannya paling kecil. Severus mempunyai tugas lain, ia memilih membantu mereka dengan mencari ranting pohon untuk dijadikan tangan, dan beberapa biji kenari yang sudah jatuh untuk mata dan hidung si boneka. Dengan begini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan Lily dari jauh.

_Lily masih secantik dulu_, pikir Severus.

Sebuah boneka salju telah terbentuk. Mereka berempat puas dengan hasil kerja masing-masing. Dan kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat gembira karena berhasil membuat sebuah boneka salju.

Butiran-butiran salju mulai turun dari langit. Hujan salju pertama di awal tahun ini. Mereka masih terus menghias boneka salju buatan mereka. Tetapi kemudian boneka itu ambruk terkena tumpukan salju dari atas dahan pohon kenari yang mereka teduhi. Bukannya sedih, kedua kakak beradik itu malah tertawa melihat boneka mereka hancur berantakan. Lily dan Severus pun ikut tertawa melihat mereka.

Tak lama, seorang ibu muda berteriak memanggil nama kedua anak tersebut. Hari sudah semakin sore. Matahari sudah mencondongkan cahayanya di ufuk barat. Warna merah merona dan kelabu semakin luas menyinari langit. Ditambah hujan salju yang kali ini turun, menyemarakkan suasana sore itu.

Kedua anak itu berpamitan kepada Lily dan Severus untuk pergi pulang bersama ibu mereka. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di taman bermain itu. Semua anak telah pergi mmenuju rumah masing-masing.

Severus melihat Lily membungkuk di bawah pohon kenari tadi dan menghampirinya. Ia melihat Lily membentuk bongkahan salju kecil didepannya.

"Aku rindu bermain disini, Sev." Ucap Lily saat Severus terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Maukah kau membantuku membuat boneka salju yang lebih kecil?"

Severus tersenyum.

"Oke."

Severus dengan sukarela membantu Lily membentuk bongkahan lainnya untuk dijadikan boneka salju mini. Di bawah hujan salju yang masih mengguyur, mereka bersama-sama membuat boneka salju.

"Nah, sudah." Ucap Lily seraya berdiri dan menatap boneka itu.

Boneka salju itu kini berada tepat di bawah pohon kenari, terlihat bersender di samping batang pohon besarnya. Severus yakin kali ini boneka tersebut tidak akan hancur tertimpa tumpukan salju dari atas, meskipun hujan salju.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Matahari sudah setengah menenggelamkan diri di penghujung horizon.

Lily melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 7, waktunya ia berpamitan kepada Severus.

Lily merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia teringat bahwa ia belum memberikan kado apapun kepada Severus. Ia menarik tangan Severus dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, ia menyihir sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa betina. Lalu menaruhnya diatas telapak tangan Severus.

"Ini untukmu, Sev. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan."

_Terimakasih, Lily._

Didalam hati, Severus terharu dengan apa yang baru saja Lily berikan kepadanya. Ia menatap hadiah dari Lily ini. Sebuah gantungan kunci bermaterialkan kaca. Mengingatkannya akan patronus kepunyaannya, patronus yang sama dengan kepunyaan Lily. Bukti bahwa ia sangat mencintail Lily.

"Terimakasih."

Lily tersenyum melihat Severus yang sepertinya menyukai hadiah darinya. Ia memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya kedalam mantel.

"Sama-sama, Sev."

Lalu Lily menarik tangan Severus dan mengajaknya meninggalkan taman bemain itu. Severus menyimpan hadiah itu di dalam kantong mantelnya, agar ia tetap terus memegangnya selama perjalanan pulang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai dan melewati jembatan sambil mengobrol mengenang masa kecil mereka di tepian sungai itu. Hujan salju belum juga mereda, tetapi mereka tidak peduli dan terlihat tengah menikmati obrolan mereka.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Severus, mereka malah terdiam, seperti suasana sepi jalanan Spinner's End yang kini mereka lewati. Entah bagaimana, suasana ini begitu canggung bagi seorang Severus. Tetapi ia tetap menikmatinya, karena ia melihat Lily juga menikmati kesunyian ini.

"Hujan salju itu selalu indah. Lembut, sunyi, rapuh, dan damai." Ucap Lily tidak kepada siapapun. Severus tak menggubrisnya, ia membiarkan Lily menikmati kata-katanya tersebut.

"Lily, maukah kau mampir sebentar kerumahku?" Tanya Severus saat mereka berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, mungkin lain kali, Sev." Jawab Lily, lembut. "Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa. Sudah terlalu larut. Aku takut terlalu malam nanti aku pulang."

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa di dalam hati Severus.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan ku antar kau sampai halte bus."

"Terimakasih, Sev. Itu tidak perlu. Lagipula haltenya dekat kok dari sini. Kau istirahatlah di dalam." Ucap Lily. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sambung Lily cepat saat ia melihat Severus akan mengajukan protes.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ucap Severus, pasrah. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Lily. Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Sev. Aku juga berterimakasih untuk hari ini. Bertemu denganmu dan mengobrol banyak." Ucap Lily. "Selamat tinggal, Sev."

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan Severus, Lily mengucapkan, "_Happy Birthday_, Severus."

Severus melihat Lily berjalan menjauhi rumahnya dalam alunan hujan salju. Ia pun memegang kenop pintu rumahnya sambil masih melihat kepergian Lily.

"Terimakasih, Lily."

Lalu Severus pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Menggantungkan mantelnya dan melepas sepatu bootnya yang basah. Menggantinya dengan sepatu yang baru. Rumah ini sepi. Terkadang ada peri rumah yang bernama Kreacher yang membantunya merapikan rumahnya setiap dua kali sepekan. Seharusnya hari ini peri rumah itu datang, tetapi dari pagi hingga menjelang malam seperti ini belum terlihat sosoknya di manapun di dalam rumahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang kali ini.

Severus Snape tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaannya kembali. Ia ingin meneruskan menulis bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Masih dengan hatinya yang bahagia karena bertemu Lily dan merayakan ulang tahunnya kali ini bersama wanita itu.

Severus kembali duduk di belakang mejanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi berlengannya. Betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Mengejar Lily, bermain membuat boneka salju, dan mengobrol dengan Lily. Tak terasa semua itu menguras tenaganya. Sayup-sayup Severus memejamkan matanya.

oo000oo0000oo000oo

Suara bising yang terdengar dari luar jendela perpustakaannya membangunkan Severus dari tidur nyenyaknya. Suara bising itu ternyata berasal dari suara ramai para buruh yang baru saja selesai bekerja dan melewati depan rumahnya.

Severus bangkit dari kursi lengannya dan—

**'PRANG!'**

Seseorang telah menjatuhkan sesuatu di sebelah Severus Snape. Sangat berisik. Severus kontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"M..mm..mmaaf Master. Kreacher salah. Kreacher sudah datang terlambat. Kreacher mengagetkan Master-nya. Kreacher menumpahkan makanan Master-nya. Kreacher bodoh. Kreacher masuk perpustakaan tanpa izin Master-nya. Kreacher—"

"Berhenti, Kreacher!"

Kreacher si peri rumah yang ketakutan dan terkejut akan gerakan mendadak Tuannya akhirnya langsung terdiam setelah Severus memberikan perintah.

Severus mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih terawang-awang setelah tertidur tadi.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Kreacher?"

"J..jjam 4, Sir." Jawab Kreacher masih ketakutan.

_Jam 4?_

Severus berfikir sejenak.

_Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi_?

oo000oo0000oo000oo

Di salah satu sudut gang kecil yang berseberangan dengan rumah Severus Snape, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar akhir 20, menjentikkan tongkat _holly_-nya, memutuskan mantra Imperius dari tubuh Severus Snape. Ia baru saja selesai mengawasi Severus Snape melalui salah satu jendela perpustakaannya.

"_Happy Birthday_, Profesor."

Harry Potter membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kepada sesosok wanita yang kini berada dihadapannya. Sosok itu telah menunggunya sedari tadi. Sesosok tubuh ibunya yang berwujud lebih padat dari hantu, tetapi lebih transparan dari manusia. Harry masih terus menggenggam batu kebangkitan di tangan satunya.

"Terimakasih, Harry."

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut kepada Harry.

"_Mum_, apakah tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini semua kepadanya?"

"Lebih baik seperti ini ketimbang kita tidak memberikan apa-apa kepadanya, Harry. Aku cukup mengenal Sev. Ia tidak suka mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi dengan perayaan. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya tanpa membuatnya tersinggung."

"Tetapi, sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia terlihat benar-benar merindukanmu, _mum_." Ucap Harry. "_Mum_, apa kau tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi aku telah memilih ayahmu. Dan aku tidak akan memilih siapapun lagi. Severus hanya kuanggap sahabatku, Harry. Yang aku cintai hanyalah ayahmu."

Harry tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Terimakasih, _Mum_."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, nak." Ucap Lily. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu ini. Aku tahu ini permintaan yang sulit, dan pastinya merepotkanmu. Tetapi kau mewujudkannya dengan sangat baik. Terimakasih banyak, anakku."

Harry mendengus sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, _Mum_. Ini tidak serepot yang kau bayangkan. Lihat, surat izin resmi penggunaan mantra Imperius ini datang dari Perdana Menteri Shacklebolt sendiri. Dia yang menjamin bahwa aku tidak melanggar hukum." Harry mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berstempel resmi Kementrian Sihir dari dalam jubahnya.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku senang bisa membuat Profesor Snape bahagia. Dia memang memerlukan itu."

"Aku bangga padamu, Harry." Ucap Lily dengan senyumnya.

Harry pun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"_Well_, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kantor Auror sebentar, lalu pulang ke rumah. Kurasa, Ginny telah menungguku dengan masakannya. Dan nanti kalau aku bertemu Kreacher, aku perlu berterimakasih padanya."

Lily tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Berhati-hatilah untuk tidak membebaskannya, nak. Kau tahu peraturannya." Ucap Lily. Harry hanya meringis mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Harry."

"Selamat tinggal, _Mum. I love you._"

"_I love you, son_."

Harry melepaskan genggamannya pada Batu Kebangkitan, lalu sosok bayangan ibunya pun ikut lenyap seiring terlepasnya batu itu dari genggamannya. Ia menaruh kembali batu itu ke dalam saku jubahnya. Tugasnya memberikan ilusi mimpi berupa sosok ibunya kepada Severus Snape melalui mantra Imperius telah selesai. Kalau bukan ibunya yang memintanya di dalam mimpinya, dan kalau bukan untuk Profesor yang ia banggakan ini, mungkin Harry akan menolaknya. Tapi Harry tahu, setelah bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian, Severus Snape jarang memperhatikan kebahagiaannya. Harry berfikir ia butuh tertawa dan tersenyum sesekali, karena itu ia mau menjalankan ini semua.

Untung saja Perdana Menteri Shacklebolt mengerti situasinya dan memberikannya surat izin resmi penggunaan kutukan Imperius secara legal. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana lagi caranya ia dapat mewujudkannya. Suatu ide bodoh kan kalau ia membentuk inferius yang serupa ibunya dan menjalankannya senatural mungkin? Hal gila. Profesor Snape pasti akan dengan mudahnya membongkar rencana itu. Lagipula, Harry tidak pernah punya pengalaman menciptakan inferius, apalagi mengendalikannya.

Maka, jalan satu-satunya adalah menggunakan salah satu kutukan berbahaya itu. Ia pernah menggunakannya sekali pada seorang goblin, karena itu ia yakin kali ini ia bisa berhasil melakukannya pada Profesor Snape.

Harry Potter melihat jalan sekitar Spinner's End. Begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari pabrik. Harry melihat lagi sepintas jendela perpustakaan rumah Severus Snape. Ia melihat Severus sedang berada di balik jendela itu, memperhatikan sesuatu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Profesor Snape."

Lalu ia pun ber-_disapparate_ meninggalkan Spinner's End dengan bunyi 'pop' pelan.

oo000oo0000oo000oo

Severus sedang berdiri di depan jendela perpustakaannya yang mengarah ke jalan. Kreacher baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini setelah membersihkan makanan yang ia tumpahkan tadi. Dan Severus memintanya untuk tidak mengganggunya dulu di dalam ruangan ini. Ia sedang merenungi kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

_Itu benar-benar mimpi._

_Ya, hanya mimpi._

_Lily tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Tidak mungkin dia berada disini. Dia sudah bahagia dengan James Potter disana._

_Ya, pasti mereka bahagia disana. Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya._

_Lily memang sudah meninggal._

Severus masih menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. Pikirannya entah pergi melayang kemana. Mimpi itu terlalu membahagiakan untuknya. Bertemu dengan Lily, benbincang, dan bermain dengannya, semua terlalu membekas di hati Severus setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Lily. Perayaan hari ulang tahunnya yang sangat sederhana namun sangat berkesan.

Ada rasa kecewa saat ia menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Severus ingin sekali berharap bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Tetapi, seperti yang disadarinya, Lily sudah meninggal, ia tak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Lily di Spinner's End ini. Lebih baik ia cukupkan keinginannya pada sebuah mimpi itu saja. Hanya karena dalam mimpi semua hal bisa menjadi mungkin. Dan itu harus cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Severus membawa kembali kesadarannya ke dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela, kini menyilaukan matanya. Ia pun beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan menuju sofa di dekat perapian dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

Severus menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangnnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, kembali merenungi mimpinya tadi. Mengingat-ingat kembali setiap kejadian yang ia alami di dalam mimpi itu. Mengenang tiap momen ia bersama dengan Lily. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Seperti nyata.

Severus Snape bangkit meninggalkan perpustakaannya. Ia merasa butuh udara segar saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk. Ia tidak dapat meneruskan bukunya dulu. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Maka, ia pun menyambar mantel dan syalnya dari gantungan dan keluar memasuki udara dingin.

Jalanan Spinner's End saat ini sudah tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin para buruh sudah sebagian besar pulang. Severus mencoba berjalan ke tempat yang lebih ramai. Ia terhenti sejenak saat melihat sebuah toko bunga tempat Lily membeli bunga di dalam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Severus merasa rindu dengan taman bermainnya dulu.

_Mungkin berada sebentar di sana tidak apa-apa_, pikir Severus.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati dalam mimpinya saat membuntuti Lily.

Taman bermain itu kini telah sepi, beberapa anak terlihat baru saja meninggalkan taman setelah dipanggil oleh orangtuanya. Tetapi Severus melihat sesosok wanita bermantel kotak-kotak berdiri membelakanginya, sendiri.

Severus merasa cukup familiar dengan wanita itu. Ia mendekatinya.

"Petunia?"

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Oh, Severus!" Terlihat oleh Severus air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata wanita itu. "Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku.."

Wanita itu buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Severus.

"Aku..aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat taman bermain ini. Yah, sekarang sudah diperbaiki. Tampak jauh lebih baik. Begitu... rapi dan ramai. Tadi banyak anak kecil yang bermain di sini."

Severus mendengarnya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan wanita ini barusan. Tak perlu menangis kan hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat?

Petunia menangkap raut ketidakpercayaan di wajah Severus. Ia memang berbohong barusan. Ia ke sini bukan sekedar untuk melihat-lihat. Ia merindukan adiknya, Lily. Karena itu ia memilih tempat ini untuk mengenang adiknya, mengobati rasa rindunya.

Mereka saling diam beberapa saat. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Aku merindukan Lily." Ucap Petunia.

Severus tertegun dengan ucapan wanita itu barusan. Ia refleks menatap Petunia. Ia tahu betul bahwa Petunia membenci adiknya selama ini.

Petunia menoleh ke arah Severus.

"Aku memang merindukan adikku. Karena itu aku kebsini. Aku tak pernah membencinya, hanya saja aku sangat iri padanya karena mempunyai kemampuan sihir. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang Mug..mug—"

"—_Muggle_." ucap Severus.

"Ya, _Muggle_. Manusia biasa tanpa kemampuan sihir." Ucap Petunia. "Seandainya aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Dia saudara perempuanku satu-satunya."

**'PIIIM PIIIIIIIM'**

Suara sebuah klakson mobil yang di parkir di luar taman bermain cukup memekakkan telinga. Mengalihkan perhatian Severus dan Petunia ke arah mobil tersebut. Seorang lelaki gemuk beruban terlihat berada di belakang kendali mobil, menatap kearah mereka.

"Aku harus pergi, Severus. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Petunia.

Severus hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia melihat Petunia melangkah ke arah mobil tersebut, memasukinya, dan pergi bersama mobil itu meninggalkan taman bermain.

Kini hanya tinggal Severus seorang diri di taman bermain itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, matahari sudah tinggal sedikit menyembul di ujung horizon. Severus melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman di dekatnya. Ia duduk termenung menatap taman bermain yang kosong itu.

Hujan salju turun seolah menemaninya dalam kesendirian ini. Severus menatap sebuah gundukan salju di bawah pohon kenari di kejauhan, sebuah rasa penasaran mengusiknya untuk menghampiri pohon itu.

Severus menemukan sebuah boneka salju mini di bawah pohon kenari itu. Ia ingat betul bentuk boneka ini, boneka yang sama yang ia buat bersama Lily saat di mimpinya tadi.

Severus merendahkan diri untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama boneka itu. Semua hiasannya, posisinya, bentuk bola saljunya, sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Perasaan hatinya kembali membuncah. Ia berlutut.

_Lily?_

Severus menengok memperhatikan sekitar, mencari-cari kemungkinan bahwa benar-benar pernah ada Lily di sini. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Taman itu sepi. Bahkan jalanan pun sepi. Semua orang memilih berada di dalam rumah saat hujan salju turun seperti sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin ada Lily. Tumpukan salju bekas boneka salju yang lebih besar seperti di mimpinya pun tidak ada di manapun dalam taman itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja boneka ini sama persis dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Severus kembali merenung menatap boneka salju itu. Mengingat kembali semua kejadian bersama Lily. Ada rasa sedih di hatinya saat mengingat ini semua hanya mimpi, hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Severus mencoba merogoh kantong mantelnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang ia ingin yakini bahwa ia benar-benar memilikinya.

Dan ia menemukannya. Di genggamnya benda itu dan dikeluarkannya tangannya dari dalam kantong.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ada perasaan was-was di hati Severus kalau saja benda ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia menatap genggaman tangannya dan perlahan membukanya.

Persis seperti yang ia duga. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa betina yang terbuat dari kaca.

_Lily._

Severus tersenyum, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menetes. Kado ulang tahun dari Lily benar-benar nyata ada di tangannya. Betapa bahagianya Severus.

Terlepas dari apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak, Severus benar-benar bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Lily. Inilah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang paling berkesan.

Lily mengenalnya, Lily tahu bagaimana merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa terlihat berlebihan. Karena itu pula ia mencintai Lily.

"Terimakasih, Lily." Ucap Severus. "Terimakasih."

**SELESAI**

catatan author : mohon maaf kalo logika tentang _Ressurection Stone_ dan _Unforgivable Curse_ : Imperius -nya keliru. Apalagi tentang bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu umur 40-an masih mainan sama anak kecil untuk bikin boneka salju, dirasa janggal dan nggak masuk akal. Sungguh saya masih butuh banyak belajar untuk membuat fic yang semua aspeknya berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Khusus untuk fic ini, semata-mata hanya ide dari otak saya yg memang rada-rada :D


End file.
